forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms
Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms is a free-to-play idle game developed by Codename Entertainment. It was released for early access on September 7, 2017. Description The core gameplay of Idle Champions revolves around the player selecting "champions" (such as Bruenor, Minsc, and Celeste, among others) to fight waves of increasingly difficult monsters, thereby accumulating gold. This gold is used to upgrade the player's champions, or unlock new ones. The individual champions have both strengths and weaknesses, often improving other champions that meet various criteria. The player needs to figure out a "formation" to place these champions in to ensure progress can be made against higher-level waves of monsters. As players complete objectives, or reset their current adventure, they accumulate "Favor" with a specific deity, which increases the amount of gold they find in subsequent sessions. Furthermore, players can collect items that permanently boost their champions further, either as random drops, or through purchasing "chests" filled with random items. The game is segmented into several "campaigns", each with its own unique Favor, ensuring progress does not carry over between campaigns. Each campaign has a unique formation pattern, forcing players to rethink how to arrange their champions. Some of the campaigns are permanent, while others are event-based and only available for a short time. These event campaigns often reward unique champions that are only available to unlock during their respective events. All the campaigns are further divided into "adventures", which are narrative frames for the core gameplay, for example recounting how the player's champions help a farmer rescue a farmer's daughter who has been kidnapped by werewolves. Most adventures also have additional challenge modes, unlocked after meeting various criteria. These challenge modes present the player with new obstacles to overcome, for example through limiting the champions available to choose from. Index Characters :;Playable characters: Asharra • Arkhan • Barrowin Undurr • Birdsong • Bruenor Battlehammer • Calliope • Catti-brie • Celeste • Delina • Dhadius • Drizzt Do'Urden (and Guenhwyvar) • Gromma Nander • Hitch • Jamilah • Jarlaxle Baenre • Krond • Makos • Minsc (and Boo) • Nayeli Goldflower • Nrakk • Regis • Stoki • Strix • Tyril • Zorbu Natten :;Other: Amber Strakeln • Azaka Stormfang • Bailiearyl Tavebent • Barok Clanghammer • Beirn • Boderik Hearthtender • Brave Baker of Triboar • Chadwick • Cutpurse Prince • Daring Dwarf of Dessarin • Heiley • Hero of the Vale • Heroine of Longsaddle • Hoistsail • Hurf • Ivor Bakovski • Jarl • Kara Bakovski • Kenda • Lyari • Manfred Wagonweaver • Menace of Morgur's Mound • Nanny Pu'pu • Needle • Pavel Nonov • Randal Amberwood • Sibonseni • Thaddeus • Vanessa • Vorn • Waldo • Wrerdor • Zitembe • Zook Timbers :Arikas • Galor Rockshield • Halaster Blackcloak • Ingeloakastimizilian • Maldwyn Daggerford • Mwaxanaré • Na • Ras Nsi • Valindra Shadowmantle • Wulfgar • Zaerith Menyar-Ag-Gith • Zaknafein Do'Urden Creatures :aarakocra • aldani • almiraj • assassin vine • axe beak • banshee • barbed devil • bat • bear (grizzly) • blink dog • boar • bullywug • chitine • chwinga • cow • crawling claw • crocodile • death dog • deinonychus • devourer • dimetrodon • dog • doppelganger • dragonborn • dretch • dryad • dwarf (gold, shield) • eladrin • elder brain • elf (drow, moon) • firbolg • fire elemental • firefly • fish • flying monkey • flying snake • froghemoth • galeb duhr • gargoyle • gazer • gelatinous cube • ghast • ghoul (shadow) • giant (frost) • giant bee • giant caterpillar • giant centipede • giant crab • giant fly • giant frog • giant rat • giant spider • gibbering mouther • girallon • githyanki • githzerai • gnoll • gnome (rock) • goat • goblin (batiri) • golem (flesh, stone) • grung • hag (green) • half-elf • half-orc • halfling • harpy • hill giant • hobgoblin • horse • human • hydra • ice troll • imp • intellect devourer • jaculi • knucklehead trout • kobold • kraken • lich • lizardfolk • mephit (ice, mud) • mimic • mind flayer • mindwitness • minotaur • nothic • ogre • orc • owlbear • panther • pixie • pseudodragon • pterafolk • quaggoth • quasit • quetzalcoatlus • rabbit • revenant • satyr • sea spawn • seagull • shadow • shambling mound • shield guardian • skeleton • specter • sprite • stegosaurus • su-monster • succubus • tabaxi • tiefling • tiger • tomb guardian • tortle • treant • tri-flower frond • triceratops • tyrannosaurus • vampire • vampire spawn • vegepygmy • velociraptor • vulture • werebear • wereboar • wererat • weretiger • werewolf • wight • will-o'-wisp • wolf (dire, winter) • wood woad • worg • wraith • yellow musk creeper • yeti • yuan-ti (abomination, malison, pureblood) • zombie • zorbo :alligator • asp • decapus • lobster • mole • porcupine • quipper • raptor • unicorn Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Grand Coliseum • Grand Souk • Hall of Gold • House of the Crocodile • Queenspire • Temple of Savras (Port Nyanzaru) • Wayside Inn :;Districts: City of the Dead • Dock Ward • Field Ward • Sea Ward • South Ward :;Roads: Blackford road • High Road • Triboar Trail :;Settlements: Camp Righteous • Camp Vengeance • Daggerford • Hornfirth • Kir Sabal • Longsaddle • Mbala • Port Castigliar • Port Nyanzaru • Triboar • Waterdeep • Yellyark :;Rivers: River Soshenstar :;Wilderness: Aldani Basin • Grandfather Tree • Heart of Ubtao • High Forest • Mere of Dead Men • Needle's Bones • Neverwinter Wood • Sword Mountains • Trollbark Forest :;Regions: Chult • Sword Coast :Abyss • Ahoyhoy • Aldani Basin • Amn • Amphail • Baldur's Gate • Barovia • Bay of Chult • Beorunna's Well • Calimport • Candlekeep • Chessenta • Citadel Felbarr • Copper Cup • Dessarin River • Dessarin Valley • Durpar • Evermoors • Fireshear • Fort Beluarian • Gauntlgrym • Grandfather Tree • Great Worm Cavern • Gundarlun • Gundbarg • Helm's Hold • High Forest • High Road • Icewind Dale • Ironmaster • Karse • Kelvin's Cairn • Kingdom of Many-Arrows • Laughingflow • Limbo • Long Road • Longsaddle • Lurkwood • Luskan • Menzoberranzan • Mezro • Mirabar • Mistcliff Mountains • Mithral Hall • Morgur's Mound • Mount Hotenow • Neverwinter • Nine Hells • North Ward • Omu • One Stone • Orolunga • Peaks of Flame • Raven Rock • Reghed Glacier • River Rauvin • River Surbrin • Sea of Moving Ice • Secomber • Sembia • Settlestone • Shining Sea • Shipwright's House • Sigil • Silverymoon • Snapping Turtle Bay • Snout of Omgar • Southwood • Spine of the World • Star Mounts • Strakeln & Timbers General Goods and Curious Oddities • Sundabar • Ten-Towns • Thornhold • Umberlee's Cache • Underdark • Undermountain • Unicorn Run • Wild Coast • Yartar • Zakhara Magic :;Magic items: alchemy jug • bag of tricks • boots of elvenkind • boots of spider climbing • Dragonstaff of Ahghairon • figurine of wondrous power • silver sword • Icingdeath • immovable rod • ioun stone (of awareness • of wisdom) • periapt of wound closure • piwafwi • ring of devouring • ring of fire elemental command • ring of mind shielding • ring of protection • ring of regeneration • Taulmaril • Twinkle :;Spells: banishing smite • chromatic orb • circle of death • cure wounds • eldritch blast • fireball • flame strike • guiding bolt • healing word • mage hand • magic missile • plane shift • remove curse • shield of faith :;Other: death curse Organizations :Arcane Brotherhood • Bregan D'aerthe • Clan Battlehammer • Clan Undurr • Companions of the Hall • Cult of the Dragon • Harpell • Harpers • House Zolond • Order of the Gauntlet • Red Fellowship • Red Wizards of Thay • Tree Ghost Tribe • Uthgardt • Zhentarim :Even Hand • Waterdeep Guard Religions :;Campaign Deities: Kelemvor • Torm :;Event Deities: Auril • Chauntea • Jergal • Lathander • Leira • Lliira • Oghma • Rillifane • Shar • Sune • Umberlee :;Other Deities: Beshaba • Cyric • Gorm Gulthyn • Maglubiyet • Moradin • Red Knight • Savras • Selûne • Talona • Tiamat • Tyr • Ubtao • Waukeen :Asmodeus • Sharess • Yeenoghu Vessels :;Types: astral brig • galleon :;Named vessels: Narwhal • Second Sun • Snapping Maiden • Umberlee's Promise Miscellaneous :;Armor: breastplate • chain mail • leather armor • plate mail • scale mail • studded leather :;Beverages: ale :;Books: Cyrinishad • Volo's Guide to Lycanthropy :;Events: Fair Seas Festival • Feast of the Moon • Festival of Fools • Fleetswake • Grand Revel • Greengrass • Highharvestide • Liars' Night • Midwinter • Running of the Saurs • Simril • The Running • Wintershield :;Food: firemint • kabob • pumpkin • salmon • sinda berry • wukka nut :;Gemstones: bloodstone • fire opal • pearl • ruby • sapphire • sunstone :;Instruments: lute :;Materials: calcite • copper • gold • iron • leather • mica • mithral • obsidian • onyx • pearl • serpentine stone • silk • silver • steel • tin • velvet • wool :;Languages: Undercommon :;Plants: palm • ryath root • wildroot :;Substances: alchemist's fire • unholy water • water :;Tools: compass • spyglass :;Weapons: axe • battleaxe • bow • crossbow • dagger • greatsword • mace • naginata • rapier • scimitar • short sword • spear • staff • warhammer :;Other: lycanthropy :cider • mayonnaise • The Retreat • tea Appendix Notes External Links * Official site * Announcement * Steam page * Idle Champions Wiki * Idle Champions Wikia Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2017